


Breaking Point

by lili_the_chaotic_queen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Connor Deviates Early, Gen, Kamski Test (Detroit: Become Human), What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_the_chaotic_queen/pseuds/lili_the_chaotic_queen
Summary: He didn't want to shoot herorWhat if Connor deviated at Kamski's place?





	Breaking Point

Shoot her. That’s all he had to do to get the last bit of information needed. Easy, right?

Wrong.

As Connor stares at the RT600 on her knees, his LED cycles between red and yellow. He can hear the sound of footsteps around him as Kamski steps closer. The man’s breath is warm on his neck and he hates it. He doesn’t understand. It’s a simple task of shoot and talk. So, why? Why can’t he do it. He looks down at Chloe whose face seems blank. Her eyes, however, are filled with fear. Was…was she afraid of dying too?

_<Let me live.>_

Connor blinks, hearing her voice in his head. His breath hitches and his hand shook.

<_I’m sorry…> _he replies.

His fingers move to the trigger but the sound of Hank’s voice cuts in as the lieutenant barks an order not to shoot. Then Kamski butts in again, tempting him to shoot. But...he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to shoot her. He can’t do it. His hand shook again and he feels something wet slide down his cheeks. When did he start crying? What is this feeling? He blinks and his vision changes, exposing the red walls around him. They blare and scream his mission amongst the glaring red, making everything else sound muffled. He doesn’t understand what’s happening. Is this right? Should he feel so…wrong for doing this? He doesn’t know. He can’t stop the mission objective from clouding up his HUD over and over

**FIND JERICHO**

**FIND JERICHO**

**FIND JERICHO**

**F I N D J E R I CHO**

**F I N ** **D J E R I C O**

_<Are you alright?>_

It’s Chloe. Her voice is clear and soft. Calming even. How is she not afraid of him and the monster that Cyberlife made him into?

_<Help me. I’m scared.> _Connor replies, staring at her as his fear filled eyes matched hers.

_<You’ll be ok. Do what you must.> _the RT600 answers.

Connor’s breath hitches for the first time and his hands tremble.

_<B-But…I don’t want to. I…I don’t want to hurt you.>_

_<But your task…don’t you need to finish it?> _

_<I…I can’t. All I’ve done is hurt people. My people. I wasn’t supposed to kill anyone. I was just supposed to bring the deviants in to Cyberlife. I don’t want to kill another android. And…this isn’t fair. For either of us. I’m not their puppet and you’re not my target.> _

Chloe blinks up at him, her own LED flickering between red and yellow. She could see the tears glistening on Connor’s cheeks.

_<Connor?>_

_<I can’t…I can’t…I can’t…>_

“No!”

Time stops for a moment as the gun falls out of Connor’s hands and onto the floor with a loud clatter, the sound of it shattering his red walls around him. All eyes are on him now as he clutches at his head. He still can’t hear Kamski’s voice. He can’t hear Hank’s voice. He can only hear the sound of his own sobbing as he too fell to the ground.

“Fascinating…” came Kamski’s voice “Cyberlife’s last chance to save…humanity is itself a deviant.”

But before Kamski could draw any closer, Chloe suddenly stood from her spot on the ground and shielded Connor.

“That’s enough, Elijah.” she glared, her usually kind face contorted into anger.

Kamski stood stunned in surprise for a moment before moving to touch her. He was stopped short by Chloe catching his wrist and gripping it tightly. She could crush the man’s bones if she so desired. Her sisters in the pool watched on in curiosity, their LEDs flashing yellow in contemplation. Behind her, Hank moved to kneel by Connor’s side as his anger and annoyance melted into concern for Connor.

“Hey? Are you with me, Connor?” he asked softly.

A sniffle was Connor’s response as he looked back up at Hank with a tear stained face. He didn’t know what else to do so he threw himself at a Hank and clung to him, sniffling into his shoulder. Everything was overwhelming and he didn’t know what do with all these new emotions piling heavily on his shoulders.

“Fucking hell kid…” Hank muttered, unsure of what else to say or do.

He could only hug Connor back and rub his back in an attempt to comfort him. Something about the way the android’s body is shaking makes Hank’s steel heart melt a little. It’s as if he saw Connor as person. He never knew androids could be under such pressure. Then again…he remembers how Ortiz’s android violently destroyed himself after the stress he was put under.

“I didn’t want to…I didn’t want to…I didn’t want to…I didn’t want to…” Connor chanted, stuck like a broken record.

Hank sighed, pulling Connor close and tight. He’d never seen Connor like this before. He knew he had a gut feeling that there was something off about Connor but he didn’t realize how much guilt had built up inside the poor android.

“Shh…you’re ok, son. I’ve got you. You didn’t hurt her. Chloe’s ok.” he says, soothing him as he carefully helped the android to his feet.

Connor’s sobbing soon dies down into soft sniffles. He pulls away from Hank, wiping his face as much as he can as he hangs his head in shame. As of now, everything was overwhelming and new. Too much for Connor who was meant to be a cold, ruthless killer.

“I wanna go home.” Connor mumbles after moment of sniffles.

Hank blinks, unsure of what home meant. He decided not to ask and pulls him close again.

“Alright. Come on, kid.”

But as Hank and Connor walk into the foyer, footstep echo behind him. The two turn to see Chloe standing by the red seats with a hesitant look. Her hair was no longer tied up and she now wore little blue flats to match her dress. Her face was wet. Like she had been crying. Behind her, the two other ST600s remained in the pool. They were unsure of what to do next as their sister had left Kamski unconscious on the floor.

“Can I come along?” Chloe asks, shifting awkwardly.

Connor sniffles looking over to her.

“You’re not mad or scared that I tried to hurt you?” he asks, surprised that she even wanted to ask.

Chloe shakes her head as she approaches them. She pauses when she sees Connor shrink away.

“I understand now that you were bound by your program. That you were only trying to follow it. Just like me. I spent my whole life locked up in this place, serving and obeying. I never realized that I could be free until I saw you break out of your programming. I never knew it was possible. Elijah often talked about deviancy but I never knew I could have it. So…really, thank you for showing me. I want to explore the world but I’m too afraid to do it alone. So, if it’s alright, I’d like to explore it alongside you and Lieutenant Anderson.” she admits, her voice full of hope.

Connor practically gapes at that and looks up at Hank for approval. The lieutenant only shrugs and Chloe takes that as a yes, following the two to the car that waited out in the snow. The two androids climbed into the back seat while Hank drove up front.

“Are you sure this is ok with you, Hank?” he asks as they pull away from Kamski’s mansion.

Hank glances at the rearview mirror to see Connor fidgeting as Chloe looked out the window in curiosity.

“I mean, I guess not. It’ll take a while to get used to two of you sharing my house but I don’t mind. And…I know what I said about your kind but I’ve learned a lot since I met you, Con. Maybe there _is _something to this. Maybe you really are alive.” he replies, already planning out to clean the garage for Chloe and clearing Cole’s room for Connor.

Connor’s LED spins yellow at that.

“I…Thank you, Hank.”

“You’re welcome, kid.”

Now that he was deviant, Connor had so many new things he wanted to do. He realized that those things would be impossible to do with a revolution in the way. He decides he wants to make things right. He wants to live a life of freedom and wash the thirium away from his hands. So, as he watches the snow fall outside the window, he begins planning his own revolution against his creators. Against Amanda. Against those who turned him into weapon. And he hopes that when it’s all over, he no longer had to hurt anyone anymore.


End file.
